Flowers grow again
by QueenoftheBookworms
Summary: Nessie and Sarah used to be friends. Then Sarah was changed and Nessie moved away. Nessie comes back and Nessie and Sarah, along with the rest of their friends have to face new troubles.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, peoples! So, this is my first fanfiction, and it's a crossover of My Babysitter's a Vampire and Twilight, and if you haven't watched MBV (My Babysitter's a Vampire), then just look it up on Wikipedia or something. Or just read on. You'll get it soon enough. So, please, review and enjoy!**

Sarah's Pov

I groaned _very_ loudly as my alarm clock greeted me to the day. My own personal welcoming committee. Oh joy. Thankfully, as soon as I woke up, the clock immediately stopped ringing. Thank you, Benny, for being a spellmaster. Unfortunately, until I actually _physically_ got up, the clock wouldn't stop ringing. And I am _not _a morning person. I rolled out of bed and felt the strange urge to dress up. Not in frilly, lacy things, but an urge to wear something that Ethan would like.

_Since when do you care what Ethan thinks? , _I thought to myself.

I dressed myself in a lilac tank top, a jean jacket, and jeans. As I raced downstairs and grabbed my backpack, Erica's parents told me to remember that Erica was not allowed to drive no matter what the circumstances until she proved herself totally worthy. This would probably never happen, as I had observed in my three years living with Erica and her family.

I got in my car and drove myself and Erica to school, thinking all the while.

_I wonder if Ethan will react to what I'm wearing._

_Why do you even care, self?_

The Erica inside of me gasped in shock. And then I gasped in realization.

_I might love Ethan Morgan. I might love Ethan Morgan._

_But…. not possible, right? I mean, if I loved Ethan, then wouldn't I have noticed?_

_Well, no_, my reasonable side pointed out_, you thought this whole time the attraction was friendship, not love. _

By this time, we had reached the school. Erica stepped out and immediately ran to where the largest crowd of people I had ever seen at school was standing.

_Okay, Sarah,_ I told myself, _ think about it, and then tell the reporter._

The reporter was a way for me to make a conclusion about a big decision. I would think about something, and then pretend a reporter was interviewing me. The reporter would "ask" me questions that related to my decision such as, _how do you feel about….._ . Then I would "reply" with what I had decided to do. The last time I had to use the reporter was right after I had been turned into a vampire, when I had to decide whether or not to leave my two best friends to keep them safe. One of them was Erica. But the other….. the other still had blood running through her veins. I wouldn't endanger her life. Just thinking about her, though, made me want to be friends again. But she had moved away.

_Sarah, please. You know you miss her. Remember all those good times you had together?_

That brought back a flood of memories.

_The three of us at the park, having sleepovers, catching fireflies, going the beach._

I finally accepted it. I missed her. She was hopefully still my friend. She was Renesemee Carlie Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: So, um, yeah. That chapter was super short. Don't worry, this chapter will be longer. **

Ethan's Pov

As soon as I walked into the school, I groaned. Out loud. There he was waiting for me. Like he always did. My day always started the same way when I went to school. I walk in, groan, and then Dennis and his 'crew' beat me up. I am left on the floor until Benny, Rory, or Sarah helps me up. Today is no different.

"Hey, nerd, I have a new punch I've been dying to try out. Guess you're the perfect person to try it out on," Dennis said in a menacing voice.

Then he punched, hit, and generally beat me up. This was going to hurt more than usual.

I was lying on the floor, helpless. People just passed me by without a second glance. Sarah and Rory weren't coming. I knew Benny wouldn't have come; he was trying to convince Erica that going out with him was a good idea.

_Good luck with that, Benny._

I was just lying there, for what seemed like forever when a girl with reddish-brown hair that was somewhere in between curly and wavy paused to look at me. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and her skin was fair.

"Omg, are you okay?" she asked with a noticeable amount of concern in her voice.

" Well, the biggest bully in the whole school beat me up, like he's been doing for about a week now, but other than that, I think I'm okay," I replied.

The girl bent down to examine me, and then she touched me.

_Flash_

_The girl, playing with a young Erica and Sarah._

_Flash_

_The girl , zooming really fast , with some people I thought I saw in the school parking lot, obviously her family_

_Flash_

_The girl showing fangs_

The girl's eyes widened.

"Um, this is going to sound really weird, but did you see me playing with two young girls, me young myself, running really fast, and me showing fangs?"

Now my eyes widened. She had described my vision. Perfectly, I might add.

"Uh...Er…um…Why?' I asked.

She looked very worried, like she was hiding something.

_Should I tell her? About being a seer? How would that go, self? Probably like 'Oh, when I touch stuff I have visions, and please don't panic because I'm not crazy'. That'll go over well._

The girl (man, I had to figure out her name) looked like she was having a silent conversation.

"My dad says I can trust you. So, um, don't panic when I tell you this, okay? My family, and me, we're-"

But just what they were I never got to hear because the bell rang. Somehow, I could get up and get to class. On the way I thought I had heard Sarah's voice, so I peeked into the corner from which Sarah's voice was coming and was greeted with an ugly surprise. Sarah and another boy, Andrew, I think his name was, were flirting madly. Then they kissed. The worst part was Andrew was pretty similar to me, except he was rich and, therefore, popular. I took a deep breath, scowled, and walked to my first class.

Dkjakgjkgjkjkjdkjkjfkjjdlkjd kjlinebreakkjfkrgjkgjkjkdfjl kdjkdjkg

I walked into the lunchroom. I knew Rory was skipping lunch for his martial arts class, and that Benny went on a date with Erica, to a mystery location, but where was Sarah?

_Probably sucking face_ _with that Andrew guy._ I thought bitterly.

Without my friends, I couldn't sit anywhere. All the tables were full. All of the tables I could sit at, that is. As I looked around for someplace to sit, the girl from the hall walked over to me and said" Come sit our lunch table with us"

As she dragged me over to her table, as I asked her the question on my mind.

"Um…who's 'us'?", I asked nervously.

I had way too much stuff on my plate to be fighting zombies or werewolves right now.

She laughed and it sounded like tinkling bells.

"Oh, just my family and my boyfriend Jacob." She replied.

"So your brothers and sisters?"

She frowned.

"Not exactly…..I'll explain when we get to the table."

We sat down at the table. Everyone there had pale skin and golden eyes except for one….Jacob, I assumed. One girl had blonde hair, sitting next to a guy who looked really buff and muscular, with curly black hair. Next to him was a guy with blonde hair and a ton of crescent shaped scars. He looked very suspicious of me. Then there was a small, pixie-like girl with short, black hair cut in a pixie cut. She seemed overflowing with energy. Then there was a guy with the same hair color as the hallway girl, holding hands with a chick (oh no, I was turning into Benny) with brown hair. The guy who was obviously Jacob,( which I could say for sure because he and Hallway girl were kissing) had caramel colored skin and black hair . His eyes were so dark, they were almost black.

The girl from the hall got up and smiled.

"Oh, yeah, you don't know my name! I'm Renesemee, but you can call me Nessie."

She pointed to the blonde girl.

"That's Rosalie, next to her is  
Emmett, then there's Jasper, and Alice, and there's Bella and Edward. You know Jacob, right?"

Suddenly she moaned.

"Oh, no, I'm getting super hungry," she whispered. I could still hear her, though.

"I don't think I can handle it! His blood…..it smells so good!"

My jaw dropped.

"You…you're a _vampire_?" I asked.

"Well, actually, I'm a half vampire, but everyone else at this table but Jacob is a vampire"

"You're a fledgling?" I asked

Everyone's faces' contorted into a look of confusion. What was so confusing about fledglings to a group of vampires?

"What exactly _is _a fledgling?" Bella asked.

Now I was _very, very_ confused. How were they who they said they were if they didn't even know what a fledgling was?

" A fledgling is a half-vampire who hasn't drunk human blood," I explained in a professor-like voice, " As soon as the tiniest bit of human blood passes a fledgling's lips, they turn into a full vampire, but without blood substitutes or drinking human blood , a fledgling will die within 42 days."

Following this statement by Professor Morgan, there was a silence around the table. I could tell that some people (cough, cough,*Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob*cough, cough) were trying not to laugh.

Edward opened his mouth to speak.

"Where did you get that idea? That's not at all how vampirism works."

Not at all how vampirism works? Who were these guys, and how did their vampirism work, if it existed at all?

"I know that because my friend is a vampire and she kind of told me. And then I have two other vampire friends? ," I said, ending the last sentence in a question.

Rosalie gave Edward a Look. The Look of Death, kind of like the ones Erica gives.

He sighed, and then inclined his head towards Rosalie as if to say, _'There you go'_. Then he began to speak to me again.

"With us….you are bitten, and then you endure three days of pain while the venom takes over your organs. Then the pain stops and you open your eyes, which would be a crimson color. Your physical features would be enhanced, your senses much sharper, your memory of your human life murky," he said," If a vampire drinks human blood, as most vampires do, then their eyes will be red. If they drink animal blood, like us, then their eyes will turn golden,"

I had a sudden urge to touch Edward's arm. Maybe I would get a vision. Edward held his arm out, as if he had read my mind.

_Flash_

_Bella, creating a force field_

_Flash_

_Edward telling someone he can read minds and talk to people in their minds as well_

_Flash_

_Jasper making a crying child giggly_

_Flash_

_Alice saying she sees a boy who can have visions by touch_

_Flash_

_Jacob turning into a werewolf_

_Flash_

_Renesemee touching someone and projecting images and words in someone's mind_

"You have powers?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

Then Alice asked about my 'powers'

I told her (and the table) about being a Seer, Benny being a Spellcaster, and Sarah, Erica, and Rory being vampires.

Then Nessie's eyes widened.

"Sarah Fox and Erica Jones?" She asked with an air of excitedness in her voice.

"Yeah. How do you know them?" I asked.

"They were my best friends," she replied

She asked if I could get Erica and Sarah to come over to her house.

" Well, it's Friday, so Sarah's babysitting at my house today,"

Emmett chuckled," You need a babysitter?"

"NO! It's for my sister," I said," I guess I can get Erica to come over today, though," I said.

Just then Benny walked up and let out a whistle.

All of the boys bristled up. The girls rolled their eyes, laughed, or both.

"Who are these fine – looking ladies and how did you get to sit with them?" Benny asked.

"Sit down," I said," It's a long story"

**So, what'd you think? Thank you JustCallMeRiley, DakotaSmile1313 and sugar ninjas for reading my story. Spread the word! **


	3. IMPORTANT AN YOU MUST READ

**So, hi! Sorry, but I'm going to be updating sporadically (not very often). I have school, and stuff like that. The story hasn't been discontinued, just not updated often. Hope you understand( okay, that sounded sappy and kinda retarded).**


End file.
